


I Am Surrounded By Idiots. No, Vanya, You Don’t Understand. Seriously, They’re Idiots

by JjdoggieS



Series: Watching The Umbrella Academy [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Cute, Five & Vanya are besties, Fluff, Gen, Vanya has a special place in Five's heart, because I said so, but the vibes be there, if you know what i mean, no hate, or you get deleted, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/pseuds/JjdoggieS
Summary: Five and Vanya have some bonding time during the break between 'The Day That Was' and 'I Heard A Rumor'.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves
Series: Watching The Umbrella Academy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854889
Comments: 10
Kudos: 115





	I Am Surrounded By Idiots. No, Vanya, You Don’t Understand. Seriously, They’re Idiots

As much as Five hadn’t wanted to take another break, they only had two more hours of the footage to get through, he was relieved that none of the others, but especially Allison or Klaus, had decided to spend their break with Vanya.

Five jumped in a flash of blue shortly after walking out of their father’s office, landing just outside of Vanya’s room. The door was closed, rather than cracked open as it typically was, when he landed. He knocked on the wood for a brief second before pushing the door open, finding Vanya sitting on her bed, which barely fit in the ridiculously small room, silently reading the book they’d been assigned in their english class.

“Oh, hi Five.” Vanya greeted him, dropping her book into her lap, giving him her complete attention.

“Hi Vanya,” Five replied, closing the door to Vanya’s room behind him as he joined her sitting on her bed, “what are you doing?” Five found himself asking, despite already knowing the likely answer.

She lifted the book off her lap, showing him the cover as she told him “Just doing the reading.” but Five saw that her bookmark was nearer to the end of the book than the middle like they were required to be for the upcoming week. “Are you guys finished with your assignment from Dad yet?” He’d have to be blind to not see the way she, quite literally, perked up at the prospect of them being done with their work for the day.

“Not quite yet,” he told her, sadly watching as Vanya deflated a bit at his words, “but we are almost done.”

Vanya gave him a small nod, a brief moment of silence falling between them before she asked, “Wait, if you guys aren’t done yet, then why are you here?” Vanya’s eyes widened a bit in surprise at herself for what she’d said, and immediately tried to amend any accidentally hurt feelings, “Not that, that I don’t want you here. I do. It’s just if you-”

“Vanya,” Five sighed, getting Vanya to quickly stop fumbling over herself trying to apologize for nothing and listen to him, “most of the others wanted to take a break for a bit.”

“And you wanted to spend your break,” Vanya asked, “with me?”

The look Vanya was giving him, intentionally or not, was as if she was bracing herself for his rejection, which he’d never given her, to his recollection, before. Almost like she was expecting him to suddenly change his mind and ditch her for one of their other siblings. 

Which first of all, rude. And second, he’d never do that to Vanya. Any other sibling, maybe other than Ben, absolutely. But Vanya? Never.

“Yes with you.” Five told her, briefly laughing, “You and Ben are the only ones I can stand being around.” which for the most part, was still true.

She gave him a bit of a shove, “Be nice Five.” Vanya reprimanded, but the laughter as she said it didn’t make it very convincing, “They’re not as bad as you make them out to be.”

It was Five’s turn to laugh now; Vanya was so blissfully unaware of how fucking stupid and annoying their siblings could be. “Vanya, I don’t think you understand you stupid they are sometimes.” Five said.

“Five,” Vanya chided, “they are not stupid. Maybe you’re just too smart.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Vanya.” Five scoffed, teasing evident in his voice, “When they’re left on their own, they act as if they have no brain cells.”

Vanya rolled her eyes at him, a laugh and light smile on her lips before she told him, “To be blind is bad, but worse to have eyes and not see.”

As she watched his expression change, remembering where he’d heard that phrase before, Vanya laughed again, not as quiet and reserved as it normally was while Five teased, “Don’t you quote Hellen Keller at me, Vanya Hargreeves!”

While he and Vanya continued to joke and tease each other, Five snuck a peek at the clock by Vanya’s bed, realizing it had nearly been 10 minutes since they’d decided to take a break. 

“Van,” Five started, using the nickname he only used when he had some bad new for his best friend, “I need to go finish up our work.” Vanya getting sadly deflated again as he told her he was leaving, “But once we’re done, we can hang out some more. Maybe after dinner?”

Vanya started to give him a nod, before a look of realization crossed her face, “Oh, um, Allison and I were, maybe, going to have a sleepover tonight.” Vanya told him, causing Five to wonder how he hadn’t heard of this yet, “But maybe tomorrow?”

Five gave Vanya a quick nod, another good bye and a promise to talk later, whether it be later that day or the next. 

Once he left Vanya’s room, quietly clicking the door shut behind him as she resumed her reading, Five jumped into Luther’s room, expecting to find Luther and Allison there. But instead he was met with an empty room. And as he prepared to jump again, he heard some talking in the room over, Allison’s.

Five jumped one room over, Luther and Allison both getting startled by his sudden presence, both jumping away from each other a bit. “Let’s go,” Five ordered, “breaks over.” before jumping out, not giving other of them any room to bargain for more time.

He reappeared in the kitchen, getting Klaus, Diego, and Ben’s attention, “We’re starting again in five minutes,” Five told them, making sure he looked disinterested, “with or without you.” before jumping away again and back into their father’s office. And once he heard his five siblings waiting outside the door, he let them back into the office. Time to get this shit finished.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was earlier than I planned, but when inspo hits. You gotta write what you gotta write.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
